PJO truth or dare
by happy duckling
Summary: anything could happen
1. Chapter 1

**A.N feel free to put any truths or dares and who should do them in the comments **

**no parings until the end**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths p.o.v <strong>

So once upon a time me Percy and all the other half-bloods saved Olympus then we went back to camp half-blood and lived happily ever after. No think again. Percy, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and I got invited by the Stolls to play nothing other then truth or dare. Guess who was stupid enough to say yes. So here I am waiting for the Stolls to get to their own game.

'' Sorry where late, we were pulling a prank on Clarisse '' said the twins in unison as they burst in the door '' do you want to know what happened? ''

'' NO " we all said at once

'' To bad '' said Conner " so here's what happened..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N feel free to put any truths or dares and who should do them in the comments **

**no parings until the end**

**No flamers**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths p.o.v <strong>

_FLASHBACK_

_So the stolls were sneaking into the Aras cabin and they stoll Clarisse's prize shield and ruined it._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

''Ok then'' I said ''who's up for truth or dare first''

''oh Travis always goes first'' said the one and only Travis Stoll

'' ok then go '' replied the impatient Thalia

''lets see... ''said Travis as he looked around the room ''Percy truth or dare my good fellow''

''dare old chap'' answered Percy

''yes!'' Travis said to himself as he swung his arms around like a mad man ''I dare you to... let Annabeth dye your hair any colour she wants''

''what!''

''its either that or remove a piece of clothing ''

''uhg fine annabeth lets go'' yelled percy madly as he pulled me into the bathroom

when I got into the bathroom I went looking for the perfect colour

''annie-''

''don't call me ANNIE ''

''any way _annie _please don't do something crazy like purple or pink '' he said desperately

I was going to be nice and just dye it black like his normal hair but now it is going to be real crazy for that Annie gig I thought

Just then was when I spotted the perfect colour

_**HOT PINK**_** !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N feel free to put any truths or dares and who should do them in the comments **

**no parings until the end**

**No flamers please**

**I don't own poj rick does**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY p.o.v<strong>

" No no no no no Annabeth please no '' I wailed as Annabeth pulled out the hot pink carton of dye

''oh shut up and be a man Percy'' she yelled over my pleading

_''ok_ **Percy**_ you can do this you can do this'' _I whispered to myself as Annabeth slobbered the dye on my hair

- 10 minutes latter -

''ok Percy im done you ready to go out and show every one ''Annabeth said when she was done

''no no no I am not going out there not looking like this'' I replied when I looked in the mirror

So being the sometimes nice sometimes mean Annabeth she is she took some pictures and walked out telling me she was going to show them the photos instead or making me go out there. So I was just siting there regretting my chose of dare when my phone vibrated signalling that I got a text

**Annabeth: LOL C the funniest pics ever**

And following under were the pictures of me with pink hair and to show how mad I was I replied

**Percy: OMG WTF (what the fudge) annie what is wrong with U tell me U didn't send that to everyone**

**Annabeth: O poor Percy yes I did but don't worry it will only be at least 6 - 7 years of teasing P.S _Don't call me_**_ annie!_

ok well now that everyone seen my pink hair then theres no choose then to go out. so I walked out hoping they would be nice enough not to laugh boy did I think wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N feel free to put any truths or dares and who should do them in the comments **

**no parings until the end**

**No flamers please**

**I don't own percy jackson rick does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V<strong>

So me Grover the Stolls and Nico were just sitting in awkward silence when Annabeth walked in. I hoped she was dragging a orange haired Percy behind her but _no_ all she was holding was her phone.

" you guys really need to see this! its just to funny. '' yelled Annabeth as soon as she got into the room

'' _what _is more important then a red haired Percy '' I shout

'' a _pink _haired Percy ''replies Annabeth ''here come look at this '' she gestures to her phone

we all gather around her phone and staring right back up at us is a _hot pink _haired Percy!''


End file.
